


Dirty Little Secret

by Geminisister



Series: Dirty Little Secrets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situations, Adultary, Black Family, F/M, Marauder's Era, Trauma, bad language, trigger warning mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Have you ever wondered what made Sirius Black, depart his ancestral home?  This is a missing scene, explaining all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in my NEW Series, Dirty Little Secrets.  
> I have rated this mature for future stories in this series.

"Stop this!" Sirius, pushed the pretty witch away from him. Enough Bella!" He roared, giving her a hard shove after Disentangling her hands from around his neck.

"I will tell what you have been getting up to -" She warned, with a snarl of displeasure at not getting her own way.

"You wouldn't bloody dare -" He leered at her with disgust and spat out viciously. "You are a crazy bitch. I don't want anything to do with you, or any of this family anymore."

"That was not what you said when you were fucking me last night ?"

"No, but as you shoved your cunt on my prick while I was asleep, I didn't have much choice in the matter, now - did I?"

"Keep your voice down, blast you?" She seethed through gritted teeth. Darting a look to ensure they were not being overheard.

"You started it Bella and now I am ending it once and for all.". Sirius moved further down the hall of the Ancient House of Black, heading for the door. He bent down and picked up his bag, that contained the few belongings that he owned. He was taking nothing given from the Black family. He wanted no reminders of them. He had severed THAT final chord.

Bella, viciously raked her fingernails down his face as she flew at him with anger, then lashed out with a spell from her wand, but sirius knew how she worked and blocked her attack. He had grown up with this crazy cousin and knew how she fought. She liked to use her hands to draw blood then inflict pain with a curse or two. Not this time, this time he was ready for her.

"You are going to regret this cousin. She threatened. Her crazy hair waving around along with her hands.

"I don't think so and remember I can tell your ever so faithful husband that you raped me." Sirius glared at her still with his wand up protecting himself. "I don't have anything further to lose Bella, but you do?" He opened the front door, then cast her wand away out of her reach.

"Bastard!" She hissed, not daring to raise her voice further, in case it alerted anyone through the wall, where her husband sat with her Aunt.

"It shall be our dirty little secret," Sirius hissed back at her as he turned on the doorstep and APPERATED away.

Bella's face turned red as she seethed with anger. She was going to kill him one day, she vowed to herself.

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you can suggest another 'Dirty Little Secret' Senario for me to create, let me know. Thanks.


End file.
